starcraftrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Synril
The Synril are a race of some one billion individuals who downloaded their minds into a virtual world aboard a starship long ago to avoid the destruction of their civilization, ostensibly at the hands of the Ditakur. As of 2185 CE, the Synril have established diplomatic contact with the Citadel Council in order to secure a new power source for the Path, an advanced network of computers. Biology Most Synril do not currently have physical bodies of their own. To facilitate communication with the Citadel Council, the Synril showed that they are capable of swapping consciousnesses with other sentient beings and can control their bodies. History Exodus The Synril claimed to have found the path to eternal peace to the other spacefaring races of their golden age, but never got the chance to share this knowledge as approximately 8,000 years ago, the Synril faced an imminent crisis: their homeworld's star was about to go supernova in the midst of their interstellar war with the Ditakur. To survive, the Synril built a starship equipped with a network of supercomputers that would run the Path: their simulation that was intended to be without war or conflict. One billion Synril transferred their consciousnesses into the Path, which contained an entire virtual world for them to inhabit for the duration of the crisis. With a purpose-built AI piloting the ship and maintaining the virtual world, the Synril departed their home system and began a millennia-long sojourn across the galaxy. It was later assumed by the other spacefaring races that the Synril were wiped out by the Ditakur due to their disappearance. Contact with Council Space In 2185 CE, the Synril's starship entered the Salarian-inhabited Antilin system. The starship's AI sought help as the energy source keeping the ship and the virtual world running was dwindling. When the "ghost ship" was first detected by the Salarians, it was initially thought to be the vanguard of a Geth attack because it emitted strong AI heuristics. Contact between the galaxy and the AI was first established by the famed human exobiologist Dr. Jordan Detweiler, who boarded the ship to communicate with the AI, learning of both the virtual world and the energy problem. The Citadel Council, wary of the threat posed by the AI, was prepared to rule against aiding the ship, placing the virtual world and the lives of its inhabitants in jeopardy. Alarmed, Detweiler entered the Path to warn the virtual aliens. Detweiler returned with an offer to the Council: the Synril would trade their advanced technology in exchange for help. A veil of secrecy was immediately erected by the Council and matters involving the ship were classified top-secret. One month later, it was revealed that a representative of the Synril, Ambassador Sygan, had been using Dr. Detweiler's body to visit the Citadel to speak with the Council. After explaining the situation in a press conference, Sygan asked for asylum from the Council, stating that she is one of many of her race who wished to leave the Path. When the question of what would happen to Dr. Detweiler, whose mind remained in the Path, arose, a volunteer offered to take on Sygan's mind in Detweiler's place. After this was announced, some 400 individuals from various races also stepped forward to swap places with other Synril. Category:Synthetic Races